


Dirty, Kinky Desires

by Misst2018, PeachySav



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Mouth, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, First Time, Hormones, Horny Teenagers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinky, Naughty, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teenagers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misst2018/pseuds/Misst2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachySav/pseuds/PeachySav
Summary: You stumble upon a lost I.D. while working at your internship at the hospital. Being the good person that you are, you decide to take it back to the rightful owner. As soon as you meet him, you have an irresistible urge to do naughty, sinful things to him. Why did you feel this way? Maybe it was because of Connie’s influence or maybe it was a deep-rooted desire of your own. Either way, you knew what you wanted and you were going to get it.





	Dirty, Kinky Desires

Sighing to myself, I took a swig of coffee before checking in another patient. ‘How fucking long is this going to take?’ The constant ticking of the clock almost drove me insane. I tied my delicate, (h/c) locks in a ponytail before going on break. ‘Man, this job is so tiring. Doesn’t my boss know that a 19-year-old has a life too?’ I walked out to the waiting room to buy a soda from the vending machine and spotted a shiny, white card on the floor. ‘What the hell is that?’ After getting my soda, I walked over to the object and picked it up. Flipping it over, I see that it was an I.D. It belonged to a man who had emerald eyes and black hair with blue highlights. His expression was a scowl with deeply narrowed brows. ‘Hmm… He isn’t bad looking.’ I went into the break room and was greeted by Connie, my hormone monstress. She twirled her long, chestnut hair and smirked seductively. 

 

“Mmmm, I know what you’re thinking (Y/n). You want to savor every bit of him in the naughtiest ways,” she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

 

“Connie, why are you still my hormone monster? I’m 19.”

 

“Awh sugar plum. Do you want to get rid of me? I’m here until you get your cherry popped,” she traced her finger along my (s/c) cheek.

 

“I told you, I don’t plan on losing my virginity soon. I’m not ready,” I sat down and popped open the soda.

 

“How do you explain those dirty thoughts of yours? I gotta say, guys like him aren’t my thing but he looks like he could fuck you real go-”

 

“Connie! Please,” a blush formed on my cheeks, “I-I don’t know what came over me.”

 

“I have an idea. Why don’t you take that I.D. back to his address? If he answers the door, this could play out like a movie. He will thank you for your favor by gracefully thrusting you onto the kitchen counter while undressing you. His hand would travel down to your panties and-”

 

“Stop teasing me!”

 

“Darling, you know what you want,” she whispered in my ear. 

 

I turned away while blushing furiously. She laughed at my bashfulness and disappeared in thin air. ‘...How does she know? Her idea is good though.’ I looked down at the I.D. and stared at his face. ‘Judd Birch…’ I glanced at the clock and ran back to my office. ‘Fuck I was almost late. Since I have a day off tomorrow, I can turn it in.’ I clocked in and continued my shift from hell.

 

**THE NEXT DAY**

 

I arrived at the house wearing a V-neck, (f/c) lace bodysuit with ripped skinny jeans that shaped my hourglass figure. My combat boots thudded on the stairs and I knocked on the door. I glanced over and seen Connie in the bushes, giving me a thumbs up. In response, I rolled my eyes and blushed. The door creaked open but nobody was there. ‘What in the fuck is this nonsense?’ Connie crept behind me and looked around suspiciously.

 

“What in the serial killer movie is this shit?”

 

“It’s so dark in here… I feel chills entering this place. Why do I feel like I’m being watched? Connie, what the fuck is going on?”

 

“I don’t know but hurry up and set that I.D. on the table before we are killed. No dick is worth being murdered,” she said.

 

“Yeah, good idea,” I walked over to the table and my eyes wandered over to the vent that was making odd noises. 

 

 

**UNKNOWN POV**

 

I was going to go to the store to refill on my supply of Jack before a nosey cunt entered my house. ‘Why the fuck was the door open?’ I intensely analyzed her every move through the vent. ‘At least she got a banging body,’ I thought while seeing her walk towards the table with a scared expression. ‘I could easily flay her for stepping onto my property since my family went out on that stupid camping trip.’ I crept closer towards the vent and her eyes darted towards the vent. Her (e/c) eyes met with mine and I furrowed my brows. She stepped back in fear and trembled a bit before slamming the I.D. on the table and running off. ‘She isn’t getting away,’ I thought as I traveled through the walls. 

 

 

**YOUR POV**

 

My eyes met with those emerald ones from the I.D. card. ‘What is this? Why is he in THE WALLS?!’ I slammed the I.D. on the table and ran towards the door. Before I could reach the door, a hand grabbed the back of my bodysuit aggressively. I whipped my neck around and seen the man that was in the vent. He narrowed his eyebrows and scowled. Connie was ready to pounce on him but I motioned for her to stop. She let her guard down and looked at me confused.

 

“Where do you think you’re going, bitch? You stepped into Judd’s territory,” he said in a menacing tone.

 

“I came here to do a fucking favor for you. You dropped your I.D. at my workplace and I wanted to do a nice deed. I could’ve burned it into ashes but instead, I brought it back. A simple ‘thank you’ would be  **_fucking nice_ ** ,” I said while glaring at him.

 

“And who do you think you’re talking to?”

 

“You’re the only one here. Who else would I be talking to? Dumb motherfucker,” I scoffed and clenched my fists.

 

“Feisty… I like it,” a smirk formed on his lips as his hands reached for a shiny, metal object in his pocket.

 

Before he could pull it out his knife, I tried to push him down but he was too strong. He chuckled at my measly attempt, which made my blood boil. I kicked off my boots, ready to fuck him up. I chucked the boots at him and he dodged both of them. Connie sat on the couch, watching us while eating popcorn. He approached me as he unsheathed the knife. I ran up the stairs and into the nearest door. I looked around the room, which was pitch black. A pair of yellow eyes were in the corner of the room and I heard a ferocious growl, followed by many more.  **_‘BITCH ARE THOSE RACCOONS?!’_ ** I backed up and tried to open the door but it was locked. I started sweating and tried to find a light switch.  **_‘What the FUCK?!’_ ** I felt on the walls for windows, but my hands landed on soft, warm skin. ‘Don’t tell me… there’s a dead body in here.’ I backed away and tripped over a stray object and landed on a large soft object. I felt on the soft material and thought, ‘Oh, it’s just a blanket.’ The multiple sets of yellow eyes disappeared as I heard scuffling in the closet. The lights flickered on and Judd stood there, looking pissed off.

 

“I know this house inside out like a human cadaver. You cannot escape me,” he said while carrying his knife. 

 

“You’re not going to do jack shit to me prick,” I sat up on the bed and crossed my arms.

 

“What makes you so sure that I won’t gut you like a pig?”

 

“Would you really hurt an innocent person?”

 

“I really don’t give a flying fuck. I sent my battalion of raccoons to attack my brother and I’ll do it to you too,” he said while in close proximity to me.

 

His knife was aimed at my neck and I continued to scowl. Connie appeared in the room and was about to beat the living shit out of him with a popcorn bag but suddenly stopped. A male looking version of Connie popped out of the closet and whispered to her. She glanced over at Judd and seemed surprised. She smirked and winked at me before going in the closet with the male hormone monster. ‘So is she  **_really_ ** going to do me like this? I’m about to die.’ I glanced down at his pants and noticed a large, hard mass forming. ‘...What the fuck? Is that…  **_A BONER?!’_ ** I blushed furiously as I bolted up from the bed. His hand shot out and grabbed my (f/c) lace bodysuit, ripping it from the back.

 

**“YOU ASSHOLE! THAT BODYSUIT WAS $20!”**

 

“That means  **_nothing_ ** to me,” he said while holding my hands down.

 

I was about to kick him off but dirty images flashed through my mind; that muscular body structure against my fragile figure, those arms caressing my body and breasts, his hand defiling my- I cut off my dirty thoughts and looked up at him as he towered over my small figure. He smirked at my flushed figure.

 

“Don’t be afraid to admit that you want my cock,” he whispered as he cut the front part of my bodysuit.

 

**_“W-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!”_ **

 

My breasts were released from my bra and freely spilled out, causing my nipples to harden from the exposure. His hands roamed up my body and forcefully squeezed my boobs. A psychotic smirk crept onto his face as he removed a hand from my boob to pull down his pants. I glanced down and seen his monstrous, solid cock emerged from his pants. ‘Good god,  _ he was commando?!’ _ I glanced over and seen Connie and the other hormone monster grinning. ‘Did they really plan this?’ I felt a violent tug on my jeans and they came off, along with my panties. I felt so exposed and a crimson blush broke out on my cheeks. Judd grabbed my shoulders and brought me down to my knees. His veiny, pale dick popped in my face, causing my (e/c) orbs to widen in awe. ‘God… he’s so… big.’ Gulping a bit, I looked away and sighed. An unusual feeling bubbled in the pit of my stomach and I bit my lip. My body felt oddly drawn to his, causing me to tremble a bit. Something came over me; a want, a desire, a need. I felt his icy gaze on my head as I continued to stare mindlessly at his massive member. My mind rushed with rabid, sinful thoughts, clouding my consciousness and evoking a deep emotion within me. My soft hands cupped his member and stroked it slowly. Small, low moans escaped his lips and he thrust his hips a bit into my face, begging for more. I could feel Connie’s influence as I mindlessly positioned my mouth on his tip. Before I could give him the satisfaction, I grazed my tongue along his shaft and circled around his tip. 

 

“Stop… fu-fucking playing with me,” he muttered out angrily.

 

**_“Beg for me.”_ **

 

Glaring down at me, he grabbed my (h/c) locks by force and shoved his cock into my mouth. I gagged a bit from the sudden intrusion and held onto his exposed thighs. Keeping a firm grip on my hair, he thrust his hips into my face, shoving his cock deeper into my throat. A satisfying, deep moan rolled off his tongue as his face contorted a wave of emotions. Even though I didn’t want to give into my desires, I felt an irresistible urge to take control of me. It almost felt like Connie was in control, but I knew it was only me. Gripping his thighs, I bobbed my head up and down and swirled my tongue around his hot, large cock. Some warm liquids slid down the back of my throat but I ignored it. ‘A little precum never hurt anybody.’ I removed my hands from his thighs and placed them back onto his member, jerking his cock once again.

 

“F-Fuck,” he muttered under his breath as his thrusts gradually began to slow down. 

 

His grip on my hair began to loosen as his low, husky moans echoed in the room. Biting his lip, he glanced down at me with his emerald orbs and smirked menacingly. Before I knew it, I was thrown onto the ground and toppled by him. My (h/l), (h/c) locks were sprawled on the floor in a careless manner as I stared at him curiously with my (e/c) orbs. 

 

“It’s not fair if  **_I_ ** have all the **_fun,_ ** _ right (Y/n)?” _

 

“H-How do you-”

 

Holding up my I.D. card, he smirked cockily. Furrowing my eyebrows, I rolled my eyes in a dramatic manner.

 

“Wow, what a  _ sneak thief _ you are.”

 

“You won’t have that  _ bitchy _ attitude for much longer.”

 

“And you  _ assume _ that because?”

 

**_“Because I’ll fuck it right outta you.”_ **

 

“Pshhh, as if-”

 

I was cut off by my own words as he lifted me from the carpet and threw me onto the bed like an animal. Gasping, I tried to sit up but I was pinned on the bed against his weight. I could feel his hard cock pressing against my labia, causing a blush to return to my (s/c) cheeks. His plump lips abruptly crashed into my own as his hands travelled to my breasts, caressing them and squeezing them like a toy. The tip of his cock glided against my clit, causing my legs to twitch a bit from excitement. His tongue intertwined with mine and I ran my fingers through his black locks. Our kisses became more aggressive as he continued to tease me.

 

Breaking the kiss, I begged for him,  **_“J-Judd… j-just fuck me already.”_ **

 

“Not until you beg,” he replied in a sassy manner.

 

I didn’t want to give him the mere satisfaction of seeing me beg, I would appear like a weakling. His eyes locked with mine, awaiting a response. Biting my lip a bit, I resisted the urge to beg for him. The pleasurable sensation of his cock rubbing against my clit stopped momentarily. My wants and desires were uncontrollable. I needed him and I needed him now.

 

**_“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, FUCK ME JUDD! JUST FUCK ME UNTIL I’M RAW! FUCK ME UNTIL I BEG FOR YOU TO STOP!”_ **

 

A cocky smirk graced his lips, “Say no more.”

 

I felt his finger slip into my womanhood, causing me to flinch a bit. Pulling the finger out, he looked at it and grinned.

 

“Already wet for me, huh? _ How cute.” _

 

“Don’t be such a tease,” I blushed.

 

“Be careful with your words, (Y/n),” he cooed.

 

“Shu-”

 

Without a warning, his cock slammed into my womanhood. I screamed in pain from the sudden action and gritted my teeth. ‘I never thought a first time would be so… **_PAINFUL.’_** Glaring down at me, he sighed and slowly pumped into me. ‘Guess he didn’t know I’m a virgin,’ I thought while biting my lip in pain. After a few minutes of uncomfortableness, I began to adapt to his large member. It wasn’t painful anymore, it was _very,_ **_very_** pleasurable. My groans of pain gradually evolved into moans of pleasure. It almost felt like all my desires were near satisfied but not quite. 

 

“H-Harder… please.”

 

Glancing at me, he didn’t hesitate at my plea. Gripping my hips, he pulled me to the edge of the bed and pulled out to position himself again. Taking a deep breath, he pushed his cock into my pussy again in a slightly rough manner. A small moan escaped my lips as he pulled me closer to him. As soon as he got me into the position that he wanted me in, he thrust his fat cock in and out of my warm, tight pussy. My thoughts were clouded by lust and I moaned loudly without any shame. His emerald eyes met with my (e/c) orbs. I saw a mysterious emotion in his eyes; lust. Licking his lips a bit, he grinned and picked up the pace.

 

**_“O-Oh fuCK! J-JUDD! DoN’T StOOOPP!”_ **

 

The corners of his lips curled into a smirk as he continued to plow me like an animal. My mouth began to salivate a bit from all the pleasure I was experiencing. Glancing at Judd, I saw his face contort strangely and his pace began to slow. My pleasure receded a bit and I glanced at him curiously. Suddenly, a flow of hot, sticky fluids erupted into my pussy. I cringed a bit at this uneasy feeling and a small wave of panic coursed through me.  **_‘He… HE CAME INSIDE? WHAT IF I GET PREGNANT? More importantly… WHY DID HE CUM SO EARLY?!’_ **

 

**_“Wh… WHAT THE FUCK?!”_ **

 

“You didn’t deserve the full satisfaction because of your attitude.”

 

**_“YOU PRICK!”_ **

 

“See,” he laughed, “That’s attitude right there.”

 

**_“Fuck you._ ** I should’ve taken my leave a long time ago.”

 

Standing up, I sighed and gathered my clothes from the floor. I glared at him once more and walked toward the door but was stopped by his hand tugging on mine. Pulling me back, his hand snaked around my waist and caressed my body. My (e/c) eyes flickered in curiosity and anger at him. He smirked at my weak form. 

 

“Who said that there was no round 2 though?”

 

**Connie’s POV**

 

I smirked to myself and twirled my chestnut locks around in my fingers. Ahhh, days like these were always wonderful, watching your client finally fulfill her deepest, naughtiest desires. It was almost like she graduated from puberty. Maurice chuckled beside me.

 

“Looks like we got one down in the books.”

 

“Mhmmm, a memorable one at that too,” I cooed. 

 

“You know, it kinda reminds me of our first time.”

 

“Oh Maury, don’t go there. You know how that ended,” I winked. 

 

“And that ending sounds kinda good right now,” he smirked, “Don’t ya think?”

 

A wide grin spread across my face as I pummeled him to the ground. He knew better than to evoke my desires but he did. One thing I know for sure is that I won’t be able to walk tomorrow. 


End file.
